


me when i try to flirt

by Gay_rat_simps



Category: No Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:06:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28072926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gay_rat_simps/pseuds/Gay_rat_simps
Comments: 17
Kudos: 1





	me when i try to flirt

in my head: i wanna bounce up and down on your hot throbbing dick~~

when it comes out: hi- hows the weather *its snowing* its warm-


End file.
